


Dropping Eaves

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [217]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: i love all of your mini prompts for klaus and caroline!!!! potential prompt: overhearing that they have feelings for you
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Dropping Eaves

“Tell that to your girlfriend.”

Caroline froze, her fist paused mid-air, so close to knocking on the door. At first, she thought it was because of the strange voice she heard inside Klaus’s apartment - a female voice. They weren’t exclusive or anything, and she really should have called first before just dropping in. She’d just been so excited about her news, and a neighbor recognized her, kindly letting her into the building. 

But she wasn’t counting on him having company, let alone someone accusing him of having a girlfriend. A cold, clammy feeling bled through her.

Fully prepared to flee with what dignity she could clamp onto, she only stopped when she heard a dark chuckle, the kind Klaus gave when things weren’t all that funny. She associated the sound with complaints about the evil professor they shared for economics, or when his parents came up in conversation. It always raised her concern, even in reference to a girlfriend she knew _nothing_ about. “It’s not like that,” he said, like he knew Caroline was outside, listening.

The mystery woman snorted, accompanied by the closing of a cabinet door. Caroline could just picture the two of them in there, comfortably moving around his kitchen because they belonged there together. She was going to be sick. “Of course not,” the stranger continued, her tone thick with sarcasm. “She just has a whole drawer in your bathroom filled with hair accessories.”

For the second time, Caroline froze - this time, in a rage. That was _her_ drawer, how dare he let his secret girlfriend use her things. It was mostly emergency supplies for when their “stress relief” sessions went overnight, but still. She nearly barreled up to the door again, until Klaus’s exasperated voice came through.

“I want Caroline to be comfortable here, but she doesn’t see me that way,” he said. Then, more softly, “As much as I would like her to be, she’s not my girlfriend.”

Oh. Her fist fell again, this time pressed under her chin as she processed what he meant. _Oh_.

Licking her lips, she counted three deep breaths (then took a fourth for luck), and she finally knocked. Footsteps padded through the apartment until the door opened wide, Klaus looking nearly as shocked as she felt. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”

“I- Um, I got that internship with the magazine,” she said, her eyes flicking to the pretty blonde watching her with a steely expression. “I’ll be staying in the city for the summer.” If she hadn’t, then her apartment would have been sublet while she went home, working for her mom to organize the sheriff department’s files to save up money for the next year. She’d been worried how the separation would affect their arrangement, especially if absence did make the heart grow fonder; she was dangerously fond of him already. 

Apparently, she wasn’t alone. 

Klaus grinned before pulling her into him, his arm landing firm at her back as he kissed her cheek. “That’s fantastic, congratulations.” That cold feeling had mostly drained away, but now it turned to a delicious warmth that left her giddy.

“What magazine?”

The bubble burst, but Klaus didn’t loosen his hold on her when they turned to the young woman now watching them both. “Caroline, meet Rebekah. My nosy little sister.”

_Sister_. Smiling, she made herself nod politely. “Hi, sorry to interrupt your evening. I just wanted to brag a bit, and now that I have, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Nonsense,” Rebekah answered with a wicked smile that left Klaus tensing beside her. “You should stay for dinner. I’d love to get to know the girl who stole my brother’s heart.”

He stilled, much like she did out in the hallway, and she took great pleasure in soothing him with a hand over his heart. “The feeling’s entirely mutual,” she promised, meeting his eyes with a challenging tilt of her brow. Dimples poked into his cheeks, and she knew they’d be celebrating more than her new job that night. “Dinner sounds great.”


End file.
